


Quick Study

by potentiality_26



Series: Little Pieces [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: Roxy had always prepped like this- at Kingsman, and before- so she saw no reason to stop now, but she knew why Gazelle laughed.A little last minute studying.





	Quick Study

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying writing these, so I've set a up a series after all!
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

“You do love to make work for yourself, don’t you?” Gazelle was saying. 

Roxy sat on a luxurious bed in a luxurious hotel in Rome with her legs folded underneath her and an array of books laid out in front.  She was pretending to be an art dealer at a weapons dealer’s party that evening, and she didn’t want to miss a trick.  Roxy had always prepped like this- at Kingsman, and before- so she saw no reason to stop now, but she knew why Gazelle laughed.  Gazelle’s plans usually involved kicking a hole in the door and taking whatever could be gotten by subterfuge by force instead.  A lot of the time she was right about danger and wasted time, but where possible they still did things Roxy’s way instead.  Anyway- “I like studying,” Roxy said. 

Gazelle snorted.  She laid herself out on the bed in front of Roxy.  She had on nothing but a shimmery-white slip and she gleamed all over.  “I like watching you.”  She pushed Roxy’s glasses up, where they had been slipping down her nose.

Roxy smiled. 

Gazelle reclined back a little, dark hair fanning out.  “Study me a while,” she said.  “We have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
